Harry Potter and the Battle for Hogwarts
by rocket4477
Summary: HP 6th year fanfic. Picks up Harry the summer before his 6th year. Please read and review.
1. The Visitors

Disclamer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: I was the author of my very own short lived 5th year fanfic. However, I decided that with OoTP coming out, why bother? But we are a long time away from the 6th book, so, may I present Harry Potter and the Battle for Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter One-The Visitors  
  
The hot sun beat its way into the bedroom of 16-year-old wizard Harry Potter. It was an unseasonably warm August that year. Harry was trying very much to ignore this, as he had to work on his summer homework, namely, a Potions essay. Harry's worst teacher, Professor Severus Snape had given them a rather grueling assignment.  
Unable to find anything else to add to his essay, Harry put his parchment, ink, and quill back into his trunk and decided to write a letter to Ron, letting him know that while the Dursleys were being at least civil, he still wanted to get out of there. He was about to send Hedwig along with it until he realized that Uncle Vernon would have a fit if he sent the owl out during the day.  
Harry set the letter down on the desk near Hedwig's cage and took another look outside. In the distance, he saw a large barn owl approaching. He waited, ready to open the window so the bird would not be seen.  
Soon enough, the bird was close enough so that Harry could pull it in. It was his Hogwarts letter. Harry assumed the letter was late again this year because of Lord Voldemort. He opened the envelope and read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock. Additionally, you have been named new Gryffindor prefect. Congratulations, and enclosed is your new badge. Please note that this honor brings great responsibility. If you do not feel up to the task, please contact your head of house as soon as you return to school.  
A list of books for next year is enclosed. Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
After reading the letter, Harry felt a surge of joy. But he couldn't enjoy the feeling for very long.  
"BOY! Get down here," shouted Uncle Vernon for the kitchen. Harry ran as fast as he could down there, as Uncle Vernon sounded particularly upset.  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. NO OWLS DURING THE DAY!" said Uncle Vernon.  
"Would your rather Moody come back at pay a visit?" said Harry calmly. Uncle Vernon had a small, but noticeable look of fear on his face.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Dudley answered it. "AHHHHH!" he screamed running into the kitchen, his fat waddling.  
Harry and Uncle Vernon moved closer to the door and they saw Tonks and Professors Moody and Lupin waiting outside.  
"Oh, hello. How.er.nice to see you," said Uncle Vernon desperately trying to say the words.  
"Well, Dursley, I hope you don't mind us stopping by," growled Moody.  
Uncle Vernon gestured from them to come in, but they didn't budge.  
"We just want to pick up Harry and then we'll be off," said Tonks whose hair was of the brightest lime green Harry had ever seen.  
Uncle Vernon gave a curt nod and Harry, along with Tonks and Professor Lupin went upstairs, leaving Moody alone with the rest of the family.  
As soon as they reached Harry's room Tonks's used her pack spell and Harry, with Lupin's help, carried his trunk down the stairs.  
"If I may ask," said Harry, "how are we going to get to you-know- where?"  
"You'll find out soon," said Lupin. And they headed off down Privet Drive. 


	2. Return to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

A/N: Hopefully, you enjoyed Chapter One.  Please note:  I DO appreciate reviews.  So please review.  I have read several reviews currently posted (Oct. 24, 4:30 MST).  And to respond to one reviewer: the books haven't said that they don't add prefects in the 6th year.  If you would like to receive an e-mail when the story is updated please send me an e-mail (fred5577@yahoo.com) or please say so in your reviews.  Thanks!

Fred

Chapter Two—Return to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

          Harry. Moody, Lupin, and Tonks continued walking down Privet Drive, not talking very much along the way.  They soon arrived at the house where Harry at spent a lot of time in his younger years, Mrs. Figg's house.  Moody knocked on the door in a very peculiar fashion.  "Special code," Moody said to Harry.

          Mrs. Figg answered the door.  "Come in, come in.  Hello, Harry," she said as everyone entered.  "Now, uh, let's see.  Harry, do you have everything you need for Hogwarts?"  Harry double checked and nodded.

          "Well then, let's go.  Who would like to go first?" said Lupin cheerfully holding out a jar of Floo powder.  

          "I'll go," said Harry.  He took a pinch of Floo powder and headed towards the fireplace.

          "WAIT!" screamed Moody.  "Someone better go first, make sure it's safe."

          "Oh, honestly Moody," said Tonks.  She took some Floo powder and screamed "NUMBER TWELVE, GRIMMAULD PLACE!"  She vanished.

          "All right," Moody said to Harry.  "Now you can go."

          Moody put Harry's trunk in the fireplace; Harry took of his glasses (just to be careful) and yelled out his destination.  

          He felt the normal spinning sensation of traveling via Floo power and then, POOF.  Right into the sitting room of the old house.  Ron and Bill were right there to help Harry with his trunk and recover with the experience Harry was still not used to.

"Harry, dear.  How wonderful to see you," said Mrs. Weasley, as she was coming in from the kitchen.  "Tonks just arrived, she's with Kingsley.  Filling him in."

"I'm surprised the Order is still here," said Harry.  "What's the point?"

"It's still protected so no one can find it," said Bill.  "And as Sirius's godson all this is know yours."

          Harry didn't know what to say.  A house.  Harry didn't want to own a house.  But his focus really wasn't on that.  He had a million questions.

          "Is Hermione here?" 

          Ron nodded.  "She's upstairs with Ginny."

          "What about Voldemort?" said Harry.  "Is he---" Harry was got off by the arrival of Professor Lupin.

          "Sorry for the wait everybody but right after Harry left something the muggles call a solicitor came and we couldn't leave until he had gone."

          "Come on, Harry.  Let's go," said Ron.  "They're about to have _another_ meeting.  It's the fifth this week!"  Harry and Ron carried Harry's trunk up to the room that they had shared last year.

          "Where's that portrait of Sirius's mother?" asked Harry.  "And Kreacher, what about him?"

          "As soon as we moved back here," Ron explained, "Dumbledore came by and found away to remove the charm that was sticking it to the wall.  As for Kreacher, he's in the attic, weeping over who his new master is.  Sirius said that if anything happened to him, you got it all.  The house, the money, him."

          The door burst open and Hermione came bouncing in.

          "Harry!" said Herminoe.  "It's so good to see you."  She gave him a big hug.  "How are you?  Did you get our birthday presents?"

          Harry had indeed.  From Ron he received a book (oddly enough) entitled _A History of the Chudley Cannons_, which gave biographies on all Cannons players to date.  From Hermione he got another book, _A History of House-Elves_, Harry hadn't opened this.  "Yeah, thanks.  I liked both your gifts."

          "What did you think of Lawrence Tobias?  The first Wronski Feint ever?  They almost got to the World Cup because of him!" said Ron.

          "Yeah," Harry replied.  "He was really good."  

          Harry decided he'd better change the subject before Hermione asked about the book she sent.  "Have you guys been to Diagon Alley yet?"

          "No, not yet," said Hermione.  "We were planning on going tomorrow, after you were here."  There was a soft knock on the door and Mr. Weasley came in.

          "The meeting's over now.  Come on down and get ready for dinner," said Mr. Weasley.  The three soon-to-be sixth years headed down to the kitchen while Mr. Weasley went to fetch Ginny.

          When they arrived in the kitchen they were greeting by the aroma of lamb chops.  But that wasn't all the greeting Harry got, Fred and George Weasley were pushing their way over to see Harry.

          "Harry, simply marvelous to see you," said Fred pompously, though it was obviously fake.

          "Yes, stupendous," added George, in the same tone of voice.  

          "Enough you two," said Mrs. Weasley.  "Let him get washed up for dinner."   

          Harry washed his hands and sat down in-between Ron and Hermione.  Hermione was talking to Kingsley Shacklebot about Cornelius Fudge's public opinion and Ron was talking to Charlie, who was on vacation, about Quidditch.  Kingsley and Charlie greeted Harry and want back to their conversations.  Harry decided to join Charlie and Ron.

          A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley put down a large tray of Shepard's Pie and made sure Harry got a very large serving.   

While they ate, everyone continued their own, private conversations until Harry asked, out loud, "What's going on with Voldemort?"  Half the table cringed at the sound at the sound of his name.  The rest seemed used to it.

"So far, Harry, nothing," said Kingsley, "but it's only a matter of time.  The dementors have revolted so it's only a matter of time before the death eaters we captured a few months ago get out.  Everyone's getting on Fudge's back for being so friendly with Lucius Malfoy.  I wouldn't be surprised if he resigned."  Harry pondered this while everyone went back to eating dinner.

After everyone had finished, the table was magically cleared, courtesy of Fred and George (who had accidentally broken two plates while using a banishing charm to send them to the sink), and Mrs. Weasley brought out a very large chocolate cake.  This tasted especially good to Harry, who hadn't had anything with chocolate in its name since he was at Hogwarts.

Once everyone had finished dessert and the table had been cleared (by hand) most of the Order left leaving only the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione.  Harry, who was very tried, decided to go to bed so he would have enough energy to make it to Diagon Alley the next day.  


	3. A Visit to Diagon Alley

Chapter 3- **A Visit to Diagon Alley**

**************************************************************

Author's Note:  Thank you all for reading!  I just posted Chapter Two a couple days ago and I'm ready for Chapter Three!  Hope you enjoy!

Fred 

**************************************************************

          Harry woke up early the next morning, surprised to find that Ron was already out of bed.  He threw some clothes on and headed down to the kitchen where he found everyone eating breakfast.

          He sat down next to Ron and Hermione, who were talking about the upcoming visit to Diagon Alley.  Mrs. Weasley handed him some scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast, and then sat down with the rest of the adults, who were talking about security for Harry while at Diagon Alley.

          "So," said Harry, "when are we going to leave?"  He took another big bite of toast before Ron answered, with his mouth half full.

          "As soon as we all finish breakfast, or when Moody decides it's safe enough, which means we might no go till Christmas!" said Ron.  Harry laughed.  Hermione didn't.

          "It's not funny," she said slapping Ron ("OW!").  "Harry could be in a lot of danger."  Hermione admitted that the likelihood that Harry would be attacked in broad daylight in Diagon Alley was minimal, but she also added that you could never be too careful.

          As the adults' conversation wrapped up, an owl flew straight through in the kitchen and dropped three letters on the table.  They beared the Hogwarts crest.

          "Hogwarts?" said Harry, "but why, we've already gotten our letters." To Hermione, however, it was obvious.

          "It's our O.W.L results.  They are a bit late though, Professor McGonagall said they would arrive in July," she said.  She grabbed her envelope and looked at her test results.

          "I got all O's," she screamed, clutching the letter to her chest.  Ron opened his next.

          "I did okay," he said.  "I got an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, an E in Transfiguration, Astronomy, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions and a P in Divination."  

          "A P!" cried Mrs. Weasley.  "You've got to work harder Ronald Weasley."

          "I've given it up, Mum, and anyway, I still got 5 O.W.L.s, Fred and George only got three each.  What'd you get, Harry?"  Harry opened his letter and read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_          Below are the grades you have received on the Ordinary Wizarding Levels, which you took at the end of last term.  Please look over the results.  See you on September the First._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts:  O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_Charms: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Potions: E_

_Divination: A_

          "The same as you, more or less," said Harry not trying to make Ron feel worse.  He hastily put away his letter.  "Well," he said, changing the topic, "shall we go?"

          Everyone got up from the table to go put their cloaks on.  As Harry and Ron headed upstairs to get them, Mrs. Weasley reminded them to get their booklists and to tell Hermione and Ginny to do the same.  

          Harry and Ron met Ginny and Hermione at the top of the stairs and they all headed down to the fireplace together.  

          Moody insisted on going first, in order to ensure Harry's safety.  "If you don't hear from me in five minutes---"  

          "JUST GET GOING!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.  "This is getting ridiculous."  Moody stepped in the fireplace shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" and vanished.  Harry was to go last and as soon as everyone had gone, Harry (glasses off) threw the Floo powder on to the fire, stepped in and yelled "DIAGON ALLEY!"  He closed his eyes, he hated this mode of transportation.

          He felt himself slowing down, and soon he had arrived.  

          "Well, let's go," said Moody.  "Gringotts first."  

          When they arrived at the wizard bank they were surprised to find the place almost entirely empty, a few wizards were there making withdrawals and only a dozen or so goblins were working.

          They were on there way to see one of the goblins about a withdrawal when suddenly Bill showed up.

          "Harry!  Mom!  Ron!  Hermione!" shouted Bill as he came toward them.  "I'll take them down Gashkura," said Bill to the goblin who they had almost asked to take them down to the vaults.

          After the trip to Gringotts, they left Bill and headed to Flourish and Blotts to get their books.

          "Three copies of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five, three __A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, __N.E.W.T. Potions, three as well, and one __Ridiculously Hard Arithmancy Book," said Hermione to the assistant manager who went to go fetch their books.  He handed each of them one copy of each until he came to the Arithmancy book.  Hermione held out her hand.  As Ginny would be taking Ron's old books, they had no more shopping, so they returned to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and once again, Harry went last._


	4. All Aboard!

Chapter Four—**All Aboard!**

****

Author's Note:  Hey everybody!  I appreciate the great reviews, especially the person who gives me a review on every chapter.  Let's see some more of that!  If you haven't written a review for this story yet or you already have, send me a review!  Criticism, praise, helpful suggestions—they all work!  Sorry about the wait, by the way!

****

          Harry awoke particularly late on August 31ST, the day before he was supposed to take the train back to Hogwarts.  He looked over to the other bed and saw that Ron was already up.  He got out of bed and put a robe on over his pajamas.  He exited the room, not looking where he was going and bumped right into Professor McGonagall, who was looking the other way, talking to Professor Flitwick.

          "Huh?" Harry looked up.  "Sorry, Professor.  I didn't see you."

          "That's quite all right, Mr. Potter.  Professor Flitwick and I were waiting for you.  Go down to breakfast, we'll see you their shortly."

          "Okay," said Harry.  "Good-bye Professors."  Harry headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find most of the Order there.  

          Harry sat down next to Hermione and whispered, "Hey, did you know McGonagall and Flitwick are here?"

          "Mrs. Weasley mentioned something about a few teachers from Hogwarts being here, but I haven't seen anyone and didn't know who," responded Hermione, taking a small bit of toast.  

          Mrs. Weasley brought Harry a dragon egg omelet, some toast with jam, and a biscuit.  As Harry began to ear you could hear a rather large "_crack!_" coming from the living room.  Harry watched as a young man he had seen somewhere before come in to the kitchen and ask for Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall.

          "They're upstairs, but should be down shortly," answered Mrs. Weasley.  "Would you like something to eat while you wait?"

          "No, thank you," replied the man.  "However, I wouldn't mind a spot of tea."  As Mrs. Weasley poured the tea, the man introduced himself.  "I'm Rob Mason, Professor Rob Mason.  I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts starting this year.  I'm very honored, Dumbledore hand picked me himself.  I only graduated five years ago."  That must be how Harry recognized him.  He was still at Hogwarts in their first year.  

Harry was about to open his mouth to ask his new teacher some questions, but before he could Professors Flitwick and McGonagall came in.

          "Ah, Robert.  Good, now that you're here we can begin," said Professor McGonagall.  She and Professor Flitwick sat down.

          "As you three know," Professor McGonagall said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned.  What you probably do not know is that several Durmstrang students have gone missing.  As you know, Durmstrang teaches the Dark Arts to their students, and the missing people had the best marks.  We fear that they have joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  And since we know that he is after you, Mr. Potter, we must make certain security arrangements.  I'm here because I am the head of your house.  I am the one in charge of your safety."

          "I'm here," began Professor Flitwick, "because as Charms teacher, I can perform several enchantments which could aide in your defense."

          "And," said Professor McGonagall, "Professor Mason is here because he was the best student in Defense Against the Dark Arts that Hogwarts has ever seen.  And at this point in time, we need that."

          Harry spent the rest of that day, and most of the night digesting that information.  He was in danger.  Even at Hogwarts.

          Harry awoke the next morning okay, but still a little unsettled.  He didn't let that bother him, though, as he got dressed and headed down to breakfast to find that there was only one other person here.  Professor Mason.

          "Good Morning, professor," said Harry, sitting down next to him.

          "Good morning Harry," he replied, "did you sleep well?"

          "Yeah, okay," said Harry.  "It's good to be here, instead of my aunt and uncle's house. 

          "What's so bad about you're aunt and uncle's house?" he asked.

          "They're muggles," said Harry.  "And they absolutely hate magic, and me."

          "My parents are muggles too," said Professor Mason.  "And they weren't too comfortable with the idea at first.  But they got used to it.  Maybe your aunt and uncle will too."

          "I doubt it."

          "Doubt what?" said Mrs. Weasley, who had just entered the kitchen.

          "That Harry's aunt and uncle will ever be comfortable with him being a wizard."

          Breakfast was quick, Professor Mason left about halfway into the meal.  The second they finished they were off to King's Cross.

          As Fudge was trying to be as nice as possible to Mr. Weasley these days, he had graciously provided them with more ministry cars than needed.  The cars met them at the local post office, and Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione, and the Order guard set off.

          After arriving at King's Cross with about fifteen minutes to spare thy headed off towards the platform.

          "Have a good year," said Mrs. Weasley.  "And be careful, you three," she added to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. 

          "Mum!" said Ron.

          "Hurry up, move along," Mrs. Weasley sais as she vanished along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor Moody, and Tonks.

          They were fairly early so they had no trouble finding a compartment, so Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione settled down and relaxed.  They were on there way…back to Hogwarts.


	5. Sixth Year

Chapter 5—Sixth Year

Hi All!  At least I hope there is an all.  I know, I've been a while.  But, I'm back and well rested.  Don't forget to review, and now, on to the story!

          "Welcome, welcome all to another year at Hogwarts.  There are several things of note to mention, but now is not the time.  _Tuck in_," said Professor Dumbledore, once the first years were eagerly waiting to be sorted.

          The sorting hat again sang, this time not only calling for all of Hogwarts houses to be united, but the entire wizarding world. 

          After it was over, Professor McGonagall began calling the names of first years beginning with: "Arnold, Willard!"  An average size eleven-year-old boy stepped up and, in only a few seconds the sorting hat knew where he should be: "RAVENCLAW!"  The Ravenclaw table cheered as they received a new member.  The sorting continued, Harry lost interest until he heard "Evans, Mark."  The same boy Harry had seen Dudley and his gang pick on a year ago stepped up to the sorting hat, and put it on.  For some reason, Harry was extremely on edge during Mark's sorting which seemed like years to Harry, and then it came: "GRYFFINDOR!"  Harry let out a breath and then began clapping very loudly as Mark took his place at the Gryffindor table.

          The sorting ended with "Undari, Xavier," the last new Hufflepuff of the year.  Harry was itching to talk to Mark Evans, but he knew he probably wouldn't get a chance until after the feast. 

          As usual, the food at the feast was stupendous.  Hermione made a few complaints at how hard the house-elves might have worked at this, but Harry and Ron paid her no mind.

          "Well," said Dumbledore, "now that we have eaten, I have a few announcements to make.  We would, of course, like to welcome to Hogwarts School, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Robert Mason."  When his name was mentioned, Professor Mason stood up, and gave a casual hand wave and set back down.  There was a scattered, but polite, applause.

          "As you might know," continued Dumbledore, "there have been several developments in our war with Lord Voldemort."  Most of the hall shuddered.  "This means that added security precaution must be made to protect this castle and all those inside.  We don't believe you will notice anything, but please, bear it in mind.  That about wraps it up, would the prefects please escort your houses to the dormitories?"   

          Harry got up, and beckoned all the first years to follow him, Ron, and Hermione.  He let Hermione and Ron take the lead while he hung in the back.  He casually approached Mark.

          "Hey," he said to Mark.  "My name's Harry.  Harry Potter."

          "I've heard of you.  You defeated You-Know-Who.  Wow!"

          "Listen, Mark, this may sound like an interesting question, but have you ever seen me before?" 

          "No, why?" asked Mark.

          "Nothing, never mind," said Harry, feeling very stupid.  He started jogging, in an attempt to catch up to Ron and Hermione.  He didn't want to talk to Mark right now. 

A/N 2: Remember to review!  Don't even bother reading the next chapter unless you review!  Have a nice day!

Fred


	6. The New Minister of Magic

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Just wanted to remind you to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And also, even if you didn't review last time, you can still read this chapter, but please, try to review after this one (or after both)!  
  
--Fred   
  
Chapter Six—The New Minister of Magic  
  
Harry caught up with Hermione and Ron as they approached Gryffindor Tower. They had already begun instructing the first years on how to gain access to the common room.  
"It's really quite simple," said Hermione. "The entrance is located just behind this portrait. All you have to do is tell her the password and she'll let you through. The password changes once every couple of weeks, so always be sure you know it. If you forget, you won't be able to get in. Now does anyone have any questions?"  
"Yeah, I have one. Can we get in yet? It's almost Christmas!" replied Steve Dennis, a third year who was known for being rather obnoxious. Most people couldn't stand him.  
"Yes, yes, yes," said Hermione, obviously annoyed. "Now, the password is 'dragon egg.' Don't forget it!" The portrait opened to reveal the Gryffindor common room, which looked like it hadn't been touched since Harry left for the summer.  
"Now," said Hermione, "the girls will find their dormitories up the stairs to their right, boys, it's on the left. Good night."  
"You know Hermione; you make those speeches kinda long. It wouldn't hurt to make them a little shorter," said Ron. "I was getting a little bored."  
"Oh, and I suppose you think you could do better Ronald Weasley?"  
"Yeah, loads better!"  
"Guys, enough!" said Harry. "It's not important, let's just go to sleep, I'm tired." Hermione and Ron both agreed with Harry. They said their apologies and went to bed, for they knew they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.  
"DOUBLE DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS WITH THE SLYTHERINS! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" said Ron at breakfast the next morning.  
"I'm sure Professor Mason will be an excellent teacher," said Hermione. "From what I hear, he was in Gryffindor himself when he was in school here. So he couldn't like Slytherin too much."  
"Yeah?" replied Ron. "So was Peter Pettigrew, and look at who his best friend is?"  
The traditional bickering of the two was interrupted by the morning post, where Ron received some interesting news. Hermione received her Daily Prophet just as usual and was surprised to see Mr. Weasley's face on the front page.  
"Ron, look at this," she said anxiously.  
  
ARTHUR WEASLEY NAMED  
MINISTER OF MAGIC  
  
Yesterday afternoon, the Ministry of Magic announced  
that Cornelius Fudge would be leaving the post of  
Minister of Magic, effective immediately.  
"We at the ministry feel that the events of the last year  
were handled badly by Fudge, and feel that it would be best  
for Fudge to leave office," stated Madame Bones of the  
Ministry of Magic. Albus Dumbledore, the Supreme Mugwup of  
The International Confederation of Wizards and  
Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot recommended Arthur Weasley for  
this post.  
Weasley's plans include encouraging more people to join the fight  
against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and increasing ties with  
the Muggle Community.  
  
"I, I, I don't believe it," said Ron. "My dad, the Minister of Magic? It doesn't seem right. I must be dreaming."  
"I assure you Ron, it's quite real," said Hermione. "But we don't have time to dwell on it; we mustn't be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione was right, most of the students had already left the Great Hall. The tree hurried off, not wanting to make a bad impression on the new teacher. 


	7. Classes

Author's Note:  Hey everyone!  I hope you are enjoying the story so far.  I have now enabled anonymous reviews, so, if you haven't been able to review before, you can now.  So please, REVIEW!  On to Chapter Seven!

--Fred

**Chapter Seven—Classes**

          Harry, Hermione, and Ron got to class with only about thirty seconds to spare.  They found three empty seats right up front and sat down, anxious to see how Professor Mason would be teaching. 

          As the bell rang, Professor Mason entered the class, carrying a book under his right shoulder. 

          "Good morning everyone," he began, "My name is Robert Mason.  It's good to be back at Hogwarts once again.  I recognize a few of you from a few years ago, when I was a student.  Um, today I'd like us to practice dueling; you'll never know when you'll need it.  So, if you'll all stand up." 

          The class did as they were told.  Once everyone had stood up, Professor Mason gave a flick of his wand, and the desks all flew to the side of the room.  He gave his wand another flick and drew a rectangle on the floor.

          "When you are dueling, make sure you do not leave the dueling ring. That will be an automatic forfeit.  We'll be running this like a tournament, each person who wins a game will earn their house five points, the winner of the tournament gets fifty points.  Any questions?" 

          Professor Mason took the silence as a no and instructed Seamus and Goyle to duel first.  "Now," he began, "step to opposite sides of the ring."  They did so.  "Wands at the ready!  And be--." 

          Professor Mason was cut off by Goyle, who yelled "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_"  Seamus was quick on the uptake however.

          "_PROTEGO!_" he shouted.  The spell bounced off Seamus's invisible shield just before he shouted "_STUPEFY!_"  Goyle, who seemed surprised by Seamus's dueling ability, was hit directly in the stomach by the stunning spell. 

          Professor Mason rushed right over to Goyle to reverse the stunning spell (_enervate_).  "Good job Mr. Finnegan, 5 points to Gryffindor." 

          The tournament continued for the rest of the class, with Harry winning the tournament and earning Gryffindor nearly a hundred points.  

          After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed towards the dungeons for Potions, which would go until lunch. 

          "Well, I see that lowering the requirement for this class has resulted in the same amount of dunderheads being in my class once again.  I am hopeful that before the end of class that some of you will reconsider being in N.E.W.T. Potions."  This put a look of fear on Neville's face that was even worse that how he looked when they were fighting the Death Eaters.  "Today you will be making the Solution of the Senses, which is designed to increase one's reflexes."  With a flick of his wand, the instructions appeared on the board in the front of the room and the student store cupboard opened, revealing the necessary ingredients.  "Get to it. 

          As the end of class approached, Professor Snape spoke once again.  "Your potion should now be a vibrant red."  Harry let out a sigh of relief.  He turned his head to see Professor Snape talking to Neville.

          "Longbottom, did I not say this potion was supposed to be red?"  Neville nodded meekly.  "This is yellow.  You are hopeless Longbottom.  Clean up this mess."  He turned to the rest of the class.  "If you, unlike Longbottom, have managed to brew this potion correctly fill up a flagon and put it on my desk.  I also want 18 inches on the effectiveness of this potion in dueling, to be handed in Wednesday.  Now get out." 

          The class did as they were told.  Harry was particularly happy that he had been able to make this potion correctly, but felt sorry for Neville, who was still being chewed out by Professor Snape. 

          Neville finally got out of there and headed to the Great Hall for lunch, closely followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  


	8. The Return

A/N: Here we go everbody! Chapter Eight! And, just to let you readers know, I will not be updating again unless I get two (2) reviews on this chapter!

Fred

**Chapter Eight—The Return**

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for lunch, they were surprised to find that Professor Dumbledore was conspicuously absent from the staff table. And they weren't the only ones who noticed, Harry could hear several other people coming up with wild rumors about where Professor Dumbledore could be.

Harry assumed he was just busy dealing with matters pertaining to The Order of the Phoenix and couldn't be bothered. Harry, who was famished, sat down to enjoy the lamb chops which had magically appeared before him.

While he was eating, he overheard Seamus saying to Dean, "I bet Dumbledore's off fighting a thousand dementors!" _What an imagination_, Harry thought to himself.

About fifteen minutes later, as Harry was finishing off his lunch, he saw Professor Dumbledore come in to the Great Hall. He passed Harry and dropped a note on his lap on his way to the staff table.

It read:

_Come to my office right before dinner,_

_I'll meet you outside._

Harry pocketed the note, and stood up, as it was time for Transfiguration. On the way there, he told Hermione and Ron what Dumbledore's note had said.

"I wonder if something has happened? Could someone have been hurt?" said Hermione.

"Well, I reckon it's got to do with those Death Eaters they locked up in Azkaban. Maybe they escaped," added Ron.

"No, I doubt it," replied Hermione. "Your dad's Minister of Magic now, and he would have made sure that was front page news in the _Daily Prophet_."

"Oh, yeah, probably," said Ron as they entered the class.

They took seats in the front of the class, and just as the bell rang, Professor McGonagall entered the classroom.

She began class by telling everyone about how important it was to do well for the next two years, as these would determine their entire future. "I know all of you have great potential, and could go far. And Transfiguration is an essential part of magic, and it cannot be ignored. Good luck to all of you," she said. She then explained that they would begin human transfiguration today. She asked for a volunteer, and, of course, Hermione's hand shot up.

"Very well, Ms. Granger, please come to the front of the room," said Professor McGonagall. She did as Professor McGonagall instructed and then, right before Harry's eyes, Professor McGonagall had turned her into otter.

"That was bloody brilliant Professor," said Ron.

"Too bad she can't stay that way," added Malfoy, who was sitting in the back of the class. "She looks better." Pansy Parkinson laughed as loud as Harry had ever heard her.

"I will not tolerate that sort of behavior in my class Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "Ten points from Slytherin."

After Professor McGonagall turned Hermione back into a human, she instructed the class to pair up and attempt to do it to each other. As usual, Hermione was the only one who was able to turn her partner (Neville) into an otter. Professor McGonagall assigned everyone in the class (with the exception of Hermione) extra homework, so they would be able to master the charm.

As Transfiguration was a double class, it was almost time for dinner, so Harry walked down toward Professor Dumbledore's office wondering what could be so important.

As he neared the statue of the stone gargoyle, he saw Professor Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Ah, Harry, good, you're here," Professor Dumbledore began, "let's go on up." He turned to face the stair gargoyle and said, plainly and clearly "Sugar Quill." And with that Harry and Professor Dumbledore headed up the spiraling staircase.

As they got closer to the top, Harry heard a voice, a voice he recognized. _No, no it's impossible_, he thought to himself.

No, he recognized the voice all right. It was the voice of Sirius Black.


	9. Padfoot

Author's Note: Well, I am back. Mainly because of that last review. That is what really made me want to continue. And, I left you at a cliffhanger too. I had hoped that would be incentive to review, but... Anyway, I'm not gonna post a review requirement this time, but please, review. Thanks!

Chapter Nine—Padfoot

Harry stood in Professor Dumbledore's office awestruck. He had spent the entire summer thinking he would never see his godfather again. He was right, in a way. Sirius is gone, but he lives on.

A stunning portrait of his late godfather stood on an easel, less than five feet away from him. The only word Harry could get out was: "Sirius?"

"Yes, Harry, it's really me," said Sirius. Harry still didn't move, he just stood there, staring. "I can only imagine how hard it has been for you," Sirius continued, "but I had no choice, I had to do what I did. But I'm back now, at least as much as I can be."

Harry felt a surge of hope, he wanted to hug Sirius, but he knew he couldn't. "This is for you," said Professor Dumbledore, handing Harry a small box. Inside was a small, circular picture frame, with a background matching that of Sirius's portrait. He looked up to ask Professor Dumbledore what it was, and in the corner of his eye noticed that Sirius was no longer in his portrait.

"Harry, Harry," said Sirius's voice. "I'm down here." Harry looked back down to see Sirius's face in the picture frame."

"This one is for you Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "One will remain in my office, while an additional one will be located at Headquarters."

Harry nodded. After Professor Dumbledore dismissed him, Harry ran as fast as he could to the Great Hall, he had to tell Ron and Hermione.

"Guys, guess what?" he said, panting from running all the way. "Sirius is back."

"What do you mean?" blurted out Ron, almost yelling.

"I'll tell you later," said Harry. "When we're alone." Ron and Hermione nodded, and went back to their lamb chops. Harry took one last look at Sirius's picture, before helping himself.

Later, in a small corner of the Common Room, Harry explained the whole story about what had happened in Dumbledore's office.

"So he's back?" said Ron, who seemed very unsure. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, take a look," he said, and took out Sirius's picture. "Sirius? Sirius?" said Harry.

"Hello Harry. Oh, Ron, Hermione, it's good to see you," said Sirius, looking around.

The four of them conversed for nearly an hour, as the Common Room slowly emptied. "Blimey, I'm tired," said Ron, yawning.

"And we haven't even done our homework!" said Hermione, who was in a panic.

"Well, Sirius," said Harry, "I guess we got to go now."

"Yes, I understand. Good night all," said Sirius, as he was leaving the frame.

"Good night, whispered Harry, putting the frame back in his pocket.


End file.
